


It Keeps Glowing

by babbitly



Series: Warmth [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbitly/pseuds/babbitly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third and final part of the Warmth series.</p>
<p>Aomine's parent's are still huge dicks and Kagami is still the best boyfriend in the whole entire world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Keeps Glowing

He was in the kitchen of his and Kagami’s house when he heard the doorbell ring, the noise coasting through the house over the dull drones from the television that was on in the next room.

“Kagami!” Aomine yelled, standing up from his bent over position leaning into the fridge. He’d been trying to find the left over teriyaki burger he’d brought home the other night and he was pretty sure Kagami had already eaten it.  Wouldn’t be the first time. Probably wouldn’t be the last.

 Aomine sighed and gave up his search deciding to go make his husband buy him a new teriyaki burger before the burger joint down the street closed. He slammed the fridge shut and walked towards the living room where he knew Kagami was laying on the couch, sprawled out over all three cushions. His hands were behind his head; one foot on the back of the couch and his eyes were intently trained on the basketball highlights that were playing on tv. He’d been like that for the last hour.

“Kagami! Get the door!” He said loudly, standing in the doorframe to the living room, watching him. His eyes snapped away from the TV to Aomine, a frown already set in the line of his mouth.

‘You get the door, Aho,” he said, wiggling himself farther down into the couch, “You’re already standing.”

“No, you get it.” He said with a glare towards Kagami. “And then you’re gonna drive down to In and Out and get me another burger before they close.”

“Just answer the door,” Kagami said smiling, “I’ll go get you another damn burger tomorrow.”

“I’ll withhold sex from you if you don’t. I’m not even kidding, Baka.”  Aomine said narrowing his eyes at Kagami. He actually wouldn’t do that; he couldn’t really keep his hands off Kagami ever, so they both knew that was an empty threat.

“Okay,” Kagami said, the sarcasm obvious in his voice as he turned his eyes back on the TV screen.

“Just go get the damn burger, Kagami, “Aomine yelled as he turned to the right and walked down the hall to their front door. Who the fuck was even at their house anyway? It was 8 o’clock at night.

“Not gonna happen.” He heard Kagami yell from the other room, as he reached towards the door handle.

“Asshole,” he yelled back, swinging the door wide.

“Wha-“

Aomine’s words died in his throat. There was a man standing before him, he had tan skin and a tall build. His greying hair a deep blue in some spots, features sharp and familiar as ever even though it had been nine years since Aomine had last seen that face.

But the last time he’d seen him, his face had been full of revulsion, full of rage, full of shame.

Aomine felt his stomach drop.

He felt his hand slide off the doorknob and smack to his side as his whole body went numb.

He felt his breath catch in his lungs and that tiny strain of his eyes widening.

He hadn’t seen his father in nine years and he’d never thought he’d see him again.

Aomine could feel the heat of anxiety swirling within his body, crawling up his chest, his neck, his face, ensnaring him within it’s grasp.

Aomine couldn’t breath. He couldn’t make his mouth move. Why couldn’t he make his mouth move?

“Daiki,” the man before him said, his deep voice so hauntingly familiar Aomine almost thought he was dreaming. But was he, because every time he remembered his father’s voice in his head, it was of the last time he’d heard this man say his name as he ordered Aomine to leave his home.

He had to be dreaming right?

He’d always thought about coming face-to-face with his father again. Had rehearsed what he’d say, played that scenario in his own mind so much that it was like it had already happened.

He’d imagined how he’d launch into a stream of fuck yous and anger. How he would defile this man so thoroughly with his words, the words he had wanted to say since that day so many years ago when he’d removed Aomine from his life like a piece of trash, that he would quiver before him. That he would cry and feel pain, the same pain he’d cause Aomine all those years before. But now, as Aomine stood frozen in his presence, his father’s narrow blue eyes made him feel small.

This man made him feel like a child again, like he was weak, and hiding, and uncertain.  

Like he was disgusting.

“Daiki,“ the man called again, voice steadier this time. “Daiki, I’m sorry.”

“No.” Kagami’s voice barked, as he brushed past Aomine and stood in front of him, his warm presence limiting his view of his fa- of _his father_. “No. You don’t get to come here unannounced. You don’t get to show up at _our_ doorstep. You don’t get to talk to him.”

“He’s my son.” Aomine’s father said, and Aomine could hear his father’s tone change as the apologetic tone sharpened.

“You weren’t saying that eight years ago.” Kagami growled, reaching behind him to lace his fingers with Aomine’s. “You weren’t calling him your son when you kicked him out of your house, or when you let Satsuki’s parents pay for the rest of high school, or when he was getting surgery on his shoulder. You didn’t give a shit about him then so don’t _act_ like you do now.”

Kagami’s fingers were warm as he rubbed his thumb in a circle on the back of Aomine’s hand and it seemed like that was the only thing he could feel.

It felt like he was suffocating.

He’d lost so much sleep over them.

He’d hurt so many people after they shut him out.

And even though he hated to admit it, he’d pushed Kagami away because of him.

He’d hurt Kagami because of this man.

Aomine felt that familiar surge of anger race through his chest. It woke him up, it was like he’d come up for air after submerging himself in a pool of his worst fears. His brain started moving again and the only thing it was telling him was to get this man away from Kagami, to get him out of their life.

Aomine stepped to the side of Kagami and pulled his husband, Aomine felt a smirk come to his lips at those words, his husband’s hand backwards, taking a step around him, positioning himself slightly in front of him.

Aomine took a deep breath and looked up to look this man, he wasn’t going to call him his father anymore, he’d stopped doing that years ago, in the eyes.

“I know I shouldn’t have showed up unannounced,” the man said, his voice tight, his eyes constantly shifting down to Aomine’s hand that was laced in Kagami’s. Hopefully he saw the ring there too, Aomine thought maliciously. “I want to talk to you, Daiki. I need to talk to you.”

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Aomine said, wrapping his hand around the doorknob. “Now get off our doorstep.”

Aomine shut the door in the man’s face and locked the lock and the deadbolt. It was like he was on autopilot though, already trying to block out this newly formed fucked up memory he would now carry with him. He didn’t let go of Kagami’s hand as he turned and walked down the hallway and sat on the couch in the living room. He didn’t let go of Kagami’s hand as Kagami leaned forward and muted the sports highlights and turned to look at Aomine.

“Are you okay?” Kagami asked, squeezing Aomine’s hand tighter.

“No.” Aomine said, shaking his head, staring at his and Kagami’s laced hands next to him on the couch. “No.”

* * *

 

Kagami had dealt with his fair share of Aomine’s past. He’d been there for everything. He’d watched as Aomine crumbled in his arms, held him up as he cried on his shoulder, forgave him when he pushed him away and then welcomed him back when he was ready.

And he loved that stubborn, asshole of a man every second of the way.

Kagami didn’t care how many times he had to be Aomine’s support. He didn’t give a shit about Aomine feeling like he couldn’t repay him. Because Kagami knew that wasn’t true. Aomine brought out so many things in himself that he hadn’t known were there. He’d opened up a whole new world to him when they were teenagers and even though it was the cheesiest thing in the entire world, and Aomine would never let him live it down if he ever heard him say it, Kagami knew he was going to be with Aomine his whole entire life the night his parents kicked Aomine out of his house.

So as he pulled his sunglasses off his head and walked into the half empty coffee shop he’d suggested, he wasn’t surprised to feel a surge of disdain settle over him as he laid eyes on the dark blue haired man who was sitting alone at the table in the corner.

He’d never met Aomine’s dad, aside from four days ago when he barged in to their lives again and sent Aomine on one of his worst spirals yet. And even though it had happened four days ago, Kagami could still hear Aomine’s broken voice in his mind like Aomine was sitting across from him on the couch again.

“Who fucking shows up to someone they disowned’s house nine years later Kagami?” Aomine choked out, his hands shaking in Kagami’s grasp. But Kagami held tight, just like he always had. “Thinks he can just walk in on my life, on our fucking life, like he has the right to talk to me. To talk to you.”

Aomine leaned forward on the couch and pressed his head into Kagami’s shoulder. Kagami moved his hand slowly up and down his back, feeling his husband’s shaking form beneath him almost too much to handle.

He hated this man who caused Aomine so much pain. Hated picking up the pieces of the shattered man he left behind in his wake. Because Aomine wasn’t a shattered person. He’d made it through so much, come out of everything he’d been dealt scarred but still whole. And watching him crumble to pieces again after a five-minute conversation made him livid. Holding him through the whole night as his body shook with sobs and he wrapped himself around Kagami killed him. It physically hurt him to see his husband like this. And even though he would always be there to keep Aomine together when things happened, when he let his weakness show, he despised the person who caused it because he hated seeing him like that. Because Aomine Daiki was a strong person and this man was his only weakness.

Kagami had hated Aomine’s father for a long time, but when he showed up outside of his gym two days later saying he was either going to report their relationship to the tabloids or have a meeting with one of them, he’d pushed to far. Kagami wanted him in pain too.

Kagami almost punched him. Felt that instinct race through his body, and clenched his fist at his side as he bit his teeth together.

But instead he grabbed the front of the man’s white, collard shirt and pushed him up against his SUV, leaning his face close.

“We aren’t doing this here.” Kagami growled, watching as the look of shock settled on the man’s aging face, “I’ll meet you on Thursday at Starbucks across town and we’ll talk.”

So as he pulled the chair back and collapsed in to the wooden seat, Kagami hoped this man could see how much he despised him, hoped it radiated off of him like cologne.

“Kagami.” The blue haired man said, his voice tight and his jaw clenched, his features so familiar to him that Kagami felt sick looking at him.

“What?” Kagami said, staring at his face, bringing his hand up to his wedding band and twisting the ring there.

“Thank you for meeting with me. I would have preferred to speak with my son but if he’s still being unreasona-“

“Don’t talk about Daiki.” Kagami barked, cutting the man off, his anger surging to the surface again. “You don’t have any right to call him your son, not after this, get that through your head.”

The man before him clenched his jaw tighter and leaned back in his seat.

“Fine.” He said, sighing, “I need money.”

A bark of laughter escaped Kagami’s mouth before he could stop it. “That’s rich,” he said, staring at the man as he shook his head and smiled.

“Let me say this again. I need money and Daiki is going to give it to me.” He said, glaring at Kagami’s hand, watching Kagami’s movements with the wedding band, ”It’s his fault that my business went under. If he hadn’t been such a- such a pervert and people hadn’t found out I wouldn’t be in this situation.”

Kagami’s eyes widened at the man before him as he continued speaking but Kagami stopped listening, he’d heard enough. He could see how despicable a being this man was and he’d only said eight words to him. He wanted this man out of his life, out of Aomine’s life. For good. He wanted him gone. So he made up his mind. Aomine would probably get mad, but Kagami saw the malice in this man’s eyes, saw the disgust towards his son as he spoke about his failed business, and knew that he’d hurt Aomine more than Kagami ever could.

“…and I won’t hesitate to report to every tabloid in the city and then you two won’t be living so comfortably together in that house you share. People don’t want two basketball stars to be like you two. They don’t-“

“Shut the fuck up,” Kagami said with a laugh, leaning back in his chair and staring at the twisted man before him. The man Aomine physically resembled so much but shared absolutely no other traits with, Kagami was certain of that.

“I beg your-“

“I said, shut the fuck up.” Kagami said again, reaching in to his pocket and pulling out his checkbook and pen, he had no desire to ever be cordial with this man. “Tell me how much you need.”

The man before him stared at him in shock, eyebrows rising in surprise.

“Tell me.” Kagami said again, moving his eyes down to his checkbook.

“One- One hundred thousand,” he stuttered out.

“Fine.” Kagami said writing out the amount and signing his name, not wanting to write this man’s name, to see himself form those letters. He ripped the check out of the book, threw it across the table, and stood up. He looked down on the man before him who had grabbed the check and was starring at it.

“You have your money. Go back to Japan.” Kagami growled, leaning over the man staring in to his lifeless eyes. “And stay the fuck out of Daiki’s life, out of my _husband’s_ life, or you’ll regret it every second of yours.”

Kagami straightened himself upright and turned on his heel, sliding his sunglasses back on his head as he walked through the doors of the coffee house, hopefully leaving this man behind for the rest and his and Aomine’s life.

* * *

 

 “Kagami?” Aomine yelled from his position on the couch as he heard the front door open.

“Y-Yeah.” Kagami’s voice echoed down the hall.

“Come in here. Why are you so late?” Aomine yelled again, pausing the TV show he was watching and turning to watch as Kagami’s form appeared from around the corner. His eyes were tight, his smile off, why was his smile off?

Aomine sat up from his laying down position on the couch and felt the wrinkle form between his eyebrows. “What’s wrong?” Aomine said, patting his hand on the cushion next to him. “What happened?”

“Goddamnit.” Kagami mumbled, running his hand through his hair, “Your dad’s a real piece of work, Aho.”

“What?” Aomine said, his eyebrows scrunching together as his jaw tightened.

“It’s not important,” Kagami said coming to stand in front of Aomine, and putting his hands on his shoulders. “Nothing about him should be important to you, Aomine. I love you and I know you know that and I know your parents are always going to be in the back of your mind but I’m going to do everything I can to make it so you never have to think about them again. So they don’t sneak in to our lives and hurt you, hurt us.”

Aomine stared up in to Kagami’s eyes and reached up to his shoulder to grab Kagami’s hand. He wasn’t really sure what had brought this on, but he didn’t care. He could see that protection radiating from Kagami, that look of love he wore that was only directed at Aomine.

“I know,” Aomine said, grabbing Kagami’s waist and pulling Kagami down to straddle his legs on the couch. He pressed his lips against Kagami’s and kissed lightly, feeling Kagami’s warmth all around him, letting it settle over him like a blanket, just like it had for so many years now. “You’re what’s important to me, Bakagami. I figured out that you were my family a long time ago.”

“Good.” Kagami smiled, pressing his lips to Aomine’s again, “Good.”


End file.
